Fun Times with Hetalia
by Alice Stein
Summary: Okay, I changed my mind. This is going to be just for little one shots, drabbles, etc., that I come up with Hetalia. Some may be AU, some may be OOC, some may be Nyotalia, and a lot may have one of my OC's in it, which are Panama and North Korea.
1. Kore wa Sensou, really Sakura!

"Kore wa sensou!" I scream in the courtyard. My best friend, Daniel, whacks my head.

"You dork, it's just math."

"….But its still war, Daniel."

"Sakura! Like, what'dya mean "this is war"? Where'dya get that?" my other best friend, Felicja, asks.

"I got it from Miku Hatsune's new song, "Love is War." I absolutely love it."

"You love ALL Vocaloid songs, Sakura."

"And, like, you're trying to force it onto us too~." Felicja scoffs. I look guiltily away.

"So?"

"Sakura, you named your bunny, Tsumi. You named your RABBIT sin."

"I like that word!"

"Cuz of "Love is War!" You like, totally need an intervention."


	2. DenmarkxOC first date

"C'mon, Alice! You can't always be single! Look at Jae! She's so shy and she managed to get a boyfriend! BEFORE YOU!" Lien argued, getting me dressed.

"But I don't even know who the hell you chose for my date! Why do I even need to go on a date?" I whined. I'm Alice Hernando Carriedo, and (one of) my best friend(s) Lien was trying to get me to go on a blind date.

"Just shut up and put on the fucking outfit! I know it's been a while since you've been on a date, but one clingy ex is NOT a reason to stop dating period." Lien slapped me on the back of my head, which caused the other occupants in the room (Elizaveta, Bella, Yekaterina, and Jae) to start to giggle.

"Man, Lien gotcha good, Alice." Liz commented.

"Yeah! A total Gibbs smack, Ali!" Jae added in. I shoot them all a glare as I finally finish getting dressed.

"Beautiful. Now it's time for me to do your make up, gorgeous." Bella smiled that cat-like smile of hers and sat me down at her make up table. "Now, if you even flinch when I am doing your make up, I'm gonna have to start AAAAAALL over." I give her a pathetic look. I didn't really want to go on this date, but I was being forced by my friends. Thankfully, it only takes Bella about two minutes to finish my make up, even though the eyeliner made my eyes tear up.

"Alright! Now let's get you to the amusement park! That's where your date's gonna meet you! Remember, we'll only be a text away!" Liz says eagerly as Jae ushers everyone out into her car. The car ride lasted only two or three minutes consisting of gossip, singing, giggles, and hair braiding. Even though I'm not going to admit it to Lien or any of the girls, I'm actually pretty excited for this blind date.

"I'm so sorry for forgetting to do your haiiiiiir! I'm sorry!" Yekaterina cries as she braids one pigtail and Bella braids the other. Why they chose to put my hair in pigtails like a little girl's is a mystery to me. But as soon as we got to the amusement park, my hair was all cutsie and braided, which made me look pretty innocent and young for a twenty-two year old. It didn't look weird with my make up (amazingly), since Bella's like, an amazing make up artist and she made me look like I barely had any make up on. Lien sees someone waiting by the entrance (pretty) close by and she instantly turns to me with a wry smile.

"Well, Alice~ Go get 'im!" was all she said to me before shoving (hard too, that bitch -3-.) me forwards towards the person. I stumbled and almost faceplanted if it wasn't for the person (apparently my date.) quickly stepping over and catching me.

"Uh, hi. You Alice?" he had a shy smile and gorgeous blue eyes. I gaze at him for a few moments speechlessly before blushing a light red and standing up.

"S-Si, I'm Alice." I cough slightly and smooth out my skirt.

"Awesome! I'm Mathias, nice to meet you!" he now wore a wide grin on his face, and I swore I thought I saw him blush a little. "Well, let's go!" He grabbed my hand and began to walk into the park, me just helplessly following.

"D-Dios..." I gulp and stare up at the first ride we're going to go on. The Haunted House. I gently tug on Mathias' sleeve when we board the ride and chew on my lip nervously. Why did we have to choose THIS ride first? I don't notice that the ride had already started and practically screamed when a ghost pops out at me, causing me to whimper and begin to tear up (What? Don't judge me!). Mathias quickly turned to look at me when I screamed and tried not to smile.

"They're just props, Alice. Don't worry!" He smiled reassuringly at me as he took my hand, gently wiping away some of my tears with his other hand.

"B-But... th-they're scary..." I mumble, glancing away but instantly looking back at him and scooting a little closer to him. He smiles a bit wider and lightly squeezes my hand.

"I won't let anything get you! I swear!" I glanced up to him and saw that bright smile and I relaxed a teensy bit.

"I'm holding you to that promise, ne..." I say quietly as I bury my head against his shoulder. "And don't you laugh at me... I have lots of brothers and my mother won't mind taking out one of his guns on you..." I grumble, glancing up to him. Surprisingly, he didn't question why I had called my mother a he, which I had expected him to.

"Alrighty! No need to sic your brothers or your mother on me!" He actually chucked at the indirect threat! He continues to talk to me and hold my hand as the ride progressed.

"Hey! The ride's over!" he exclaims as our car comes to a stop. He offers me a hand when I start to step out, which I took without hesitation and a bit more of a blush. He smiles brightly at me (He smiles a lot, like Papi...) and walked with me over to the carnival games.

"Ooh, what a cute bunny!" I giggle as we pass a basketball carnival game, shyly grabbing the hand I was holding with my other hand too. He turned his head to look at what I was talking about and smiled.

"Alrighty! I'll win it for ya!" he declares as he walks in front of the booth. I let go of his hand and clasp mine together as I watch him. He gives the woman running the booth a dollar and takes a hold of one of the three basketballs provided.

"Alright, you have three tries and if you can make a basket, then you can get a prize!" she explained.

"Yeah, okay! I'll win you that little bunny, Alice!" Mathias grins to me before making his first shot. But he misses. I watch him patiently as he continues to miss the basket.

"Um, another game please!" He handed the woman another dollar and picked up the basketball again. And he misses again. We stay at this booth for a few more minutes before I finally pull him to the side.

"Mathias, there's other games, don't worry!" I sweatdrop, leaning up to kiss his cheek. He pouts at me stubbornly, a very small pink blush dusting his cheeks, and took my hand again.

"But I want to-"

"There's other games that'll have a bunny like this game, okay?" I smile up at him and hold his hand, gently leading him away from the basketball. Out of the corner of my eye I spot Lien and Bella facepalming and Jae, Yekaterina, and Liz covering their mouths like little girls, probably giggling. But I also see Feliks giggling too, but more openly. When did he get here?

"Alice!" A familiar voice calls, and I frown. Oh god, please tell me I'm imagining things...

"Who's that?" My ex, Xiang, walked up to us and narrowed his eyes at Mathias.

"Xiang, what are you doing he-"

"I've been watching your date and I can't believe that Lien actually thought that this loser you're with right now was a better match for than- !" he said harshly, and he would've continued to speak if I didn't slap him. Hard. Across the face. He held his cheek and stared wide eyed at me, my cheeks burning in fury.

"Listen here, Xiang Wang! You have no right to stalk me while I'm on a date OR badmouth my date, alright?" I snap harshly like my mother would. "It's over! We're through! Why can't you understand that, dannazione! So leave me alone and stay out of my life! I have no business with you anymore!" I glare maliciously at him and cross my arms. Both him and Mathias stare at me speechlessly.

"Well? You have no business to be here. Leave." I hiss. Xiang hesitates for a moment before giving me an unreadable look and slowly leaving. I grumble softly in Italian under my breath before sighing and gazing up to Mathias, a shyly apologetic smile gracing my lips.

"I'm so sorry, Mathias. I didn't know he was following us. He's just an ex that didn't... want to give me up." I sigh. "even though I'm the one who broke up with him.." I add in under my breath.

"Oh! It's alright! Don't worry!" he flashed me another one of his smiles, even though I have a feeling that he was also making a mental note to never get me mad. "C'mon, I still need to win you that bunny!" He gives me a thumbs up and grabs my hand yet again. I smile and hold his hand.

"Alrighty! Let's go!" I giggle as we break out into a run to a different game.

(Lien's POV briefly)

I smile as I watch Alice runs off happily.

"I'm surprised that Mathias isn't scared of Alice's temper, even though he was witnessing only a small portion of it." Bella says to me.

"Well, Mathias is a bit of an oblivious guy, kinda like Alice's dad, and Alice can get as tsundere as her mom. If her parents can be like this and have such a wonderful relationship, then it only shows that oblivious idiot types mix well with tsunderes." I explain.

"Oh, so is that why you're going out with my idiot twin brother?" Jae smiles coyly at me, causing me to blush.

"N-No! Shut up, Jae Hwa! I'm only dating him cuz he wouldn't stop asking me out and I finally said yes just to shut him up!" I frown at her. "Thiên Chúa, phải bạn luôn mang lại cho rằng khi tôi nói chuyện về bất cứ điều gì liên quan đến tsunderes và các mối quan hệ?" (God, must you always bring that up when I talk about anything related to tsunderes and relationships?) She giggled at my glare directed at her.

"Ali isn't the only tsundere~!" she chants, running to hide behind Feliks.

"SHUT UP!"

(Back to original POV)

"SHUT UP!" I smile when I hear Lien yell this, probably at Jae.

"Esos idiotas tonto!" I giggle softly under my breath, causing Mathias to glance curiously at me.

"Hm? What'ja say?"

"Nothing! Let's play this game!" I titter, pointing at a water gun race booth that had an identical rabbit plush that I had wanted. He lets me pull him over in excitement. He hands the booth operator a dollar while I choose a gun to sit at. There were two little kids sitting together a few seats away, their grandfather watching over them. The booth operator told us the rules and anything else he's required to say then he rang the bell for us to start. I quickly press the button that makes the gun shoot and try to keep my aim steady. But since I have terrible aim when it comes to games like this, I lose to the little kids. The booth operator gives the little boy the bunny I wanted and he gives it to his companion.

"Aw..." I pout a little and look down at the table.

"Hey! Sir! Another game, please!" Mathias calls to the man, who comes over when he holds out a dollar. Another person comes and sits at the last gun.

"Hey, c'mon. Let's try again, alright? I promised you that I'd win you that bunny and I'm not going to let you down." he lightly tipped my chin up to make me look at him. "Alrighty? Now come on, can I please see that pretty little smile of yours?" He grinned at me and tilted his head innocently, causing me so smile a little. "Atta girl! Now let's try winning one more time." I slowly nod and take hold of the squirt gun again while the man says the rules again. As soon as he rings the bell, I try to aim right on target, but notice that my aim's falling low. I sigh and almost give up before I see Mathias' hands curling around my own. I begin to blush again as I feel him lean up against my shoulder a little. If I rest my head slightly against his chest, I can hear his heart beating. Hm, it's beating fast, what could be wrong? I lean back against him a bit and my eyes begin to flutter. It feels so nice to hear someone else's heart beat, I don't know why. My mind begins to drift off as I continue to listen to his heart.

DING DING DIIIING~!

"Alice! We won! We won!" Mathias cheered, instantly hugging me. I quickly open my eyes and turn bright pink.

"Congratulations little lady! Pick whatever prize you'd like off the top shelf!" the booth operator walked over to us. I smile and point at the medium bunny plush. They had a bigger plush! "Here you go!" He hands the doll to me then walks back to his stool.

"Hey, Mathias?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go on one last ride? Th-The ferris wheel, please." I look up at him with a shy smile.

"Sure! Come on!" I stand up and walk with him towards the ferris wheel, clutching my new plushy. I can't believe it was almost the end of our time together, I guess time really does fly when you're having fun! Mathias helps me onto the wobbly chair (thingy... God only knows what it's called!) when its our turn in line. Once the safety bar is lowered, we begin to go up slowly, but it stops when we reach the top, where we have a gorgeous view of the stars.

"Hey... I just wanted to say that today has been really fun, Alice. You're fun to be around." he comments kind of softly, shyly starting to put an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, today was fun." I agree, leaning against him. "One of the funnest of my life... I wish it didn't have to end..." I add in softly.

"Yeah..." he nods to my comment. After a little while our ride ends, and we walk back towards the entrance.

"Do you think I could walk you home?" he asks me after he put his jacket around my shoulders.

"Yeah, I think you can. Besides, my ride probably left a while ago." after a pleasant walk home, we stand at my doorstep.

"Mathias... Thank you for such a fun day. Today has truly been one of the best days of my entire life. I had so much fun with you." I blush and push my two index fingers together shyly. "Well... G-Good night!" I lean up and lightly kiss his lips. His head tilts a little and it deepens the kiss slightly. As he slowly wraps his arms around my waist, you know how in all those romance movies how the girl gets kissed and her foot just sorta "pops"? well, as he wrapped his arms around my waist and as I wrapped mine around his neck, my foot slowly popped.

"Hija!" Papi smiles as he opens the door. I quickly pull away from Mathias and begin to blush.

"P-Papi!"

"Oh, hija, this is your date?"

"Yes sir! I'm Mathias!" Mathias smiled at Papi, who soon tugged me over behind his arm. He smiled back to Mathias as I felt a strange aura drop.

"Well, hola Mathias. I just hope you know that if you hurt even one hair on my little Alice's head, you'll quickly find yourself with your polla (dick) ripped off and shoved down your throat, got it? Do you understand, Mathias?" Papi cheerfully said, smiling creepily. Figuring "polla" meant some precious body part, Mathias quickly nodded, his smile replaced with a look of fear.

"Y-Yes s-sir."

"And, if I find out you made her do something she didn't want to do, your bolas (balls) are joining your polla down your throat!"

"Papi! Stop it! You're scaring him!"

* * *

><p><em>Please, for the love of all things nice and uke-romano-y, do not ask where I got this idea. I...I don't know.<em>

_Alice- Panama, one of my favorite OCs to use. I have two named Alice, to be honest. *points to soul eater lemons story* that Alice is my other OC named Alice. But this Alice pronounces her name "Ah-lee-chay" like one of fem!Italy's suggested names. I honestly like Felicia for her though, it sounds prettier. Felicia Daisy Vargas- Vee~ So cute!_

_Papi- Spain. Since Panama WAS one of his cute little colonies... _

_Mathias- Denmark. Because I just LOVE this cute, blonde idiot. =w= not that all blondes are idiots (I have two aunts that are blonde- one's natural though- and I think three blonde cousins. and they're smart.) or that Denmark is a dumb country (I actually plan to visit there when I'm legal)_

_Lien- Vietnam_

_Bella- Belgium_

_Elizaveta- Hungary_

_Yekaterina- Ukraine_

_Jae (Jae Hwa)- my other oc, North Korea_

_Xiang- Hong Kong. I know, VERY OOC._


	3. The Talk

"Mikael, Adrielle." Aksel called to the fifteen and sixteen year old.  
>"Que?" Mikael voiced as he came to sit in front of his uncle.<br>"Hvad, Onkel Aksel~?" Mikael's older sister bounced in and sat beside him.  
>"Let's have the talk." the emotionless man pulled out two puppets, leaving the two teenagers both thinking "Oh. My. God."<br>"Mathias! You can't even give your own children the talk? I gave the girls the puberty talk yet you sent Mikael and Nathaniel to Sjor, now you're sending them to Aksel? Are you incompetent?" Alice scowled, lightly elbowing her husband in the side.  
>"It's awkward!" the Dane merely replied.<br>"Onkel Aksel, I already know this! I mean, my room is RIGHT beside Mama's and Papa's! And they're real loud!" the eldest giggled, causing the Spaniard and Dane to turn bright red. "By the way, did you know Mama's dominant? Kinda funny since she looks like she'd totally be submissive. She also makes Papa beg a lot like she's a sadist almost, Papa's real masochisti-"  
>"OKAY NO MORE TALKING ABOUT WHO'S MASOCHISTIC AND WHO'S DOMINANT OR SUBMISSIVE!" Mathias soon burst into the room, blushing brightly as his wife was left laying on the hallway floor, laughing hysterically.<br>"TH-THAT'S MY GIRL! THAT'S MY GIRL!"

* * *

><p><em>Hvad, Onkel Aksel~? - What, Uncle Aksel~?<em>

_Que? - What?_

_I based this off of a picture I found, but I forget where. Norway giving Iceland the "talk" and etc. xD_

_Mikael, Adrielle - These are some fanmade offspring me and a roleplay friend created. She came up with the names, I came up with their birthdays. These two are the two oldest, their younger siblings are Hannah and Lailah (twins), and Nathaniel_

_Aksel- Norway_

_Sjor- Iceland_

_I used the names that someone used, I forget who, BUT ALL CREDIT FOR THEIR NAMES GOES TO HER/HIM!_


	4. Story

She slunk down the hall, convinced she heard something. She thought she was alone, her fiancé leaving with their young daughter to buy her a Halloween costume and her birthday presents."H-Hola?" she shouldn't've been listening to those scary songs that Kiku showed her! She heard a faint sniffle, then a fainter yawn. She peeked around the corner, into the hallway which her shared room laid, and soon began to smile.'He must be reading her "The Little Mermaid" again..' she pulled her head back and sighed silently. 'He loves reading to her, it makes me so happy to see them together.' She quietly walked down the hall, and crouched down behind the tall blonde, tenderly wrapping her arms around him and laying her head against his shoulder. Alice lightly kissed away the tears dripping down her love's cheeks and smiled down to their now-asleep daughter.  
>"Shh, it's only a story, darling." she cooed, nuzzling his neck.<br>"I know, Søde." he muttered quietly, laying the book he held in one hand on the floor and rubbing his eye. The Spaniard giggled quietly and softly caressed his cheek with the back of her hand.  
>"Remember that time, when I was still pregnant, when you first read me this story?" she asked softly. "How you cried then too?"<br>"Ja, why?""I know I blamed hormones, but I also teared up a little when you read it to me. Because it was so different from the Disney movie I had grown up with and was much better a story." she smiled down to their daughter.  
>"This is the kind of story I want our children to be raised upon. Not edited versions by Disney." Mathias smiled as well. "There are many, many more stories, Alice, that are just waiting to be told.""Well, tell them to me. But, let's put Adrielle in her cradle first."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Søde - Sweetheart, etc.<em>

_Ja - Yes_

_I honestly want to know why he cries when reading "The Little Mermaid". *seen so many pictures of him reading it to chibi!nordics or chibi!Norway and chibi!Icelance that show him crying* Maybe I should read it myself. "The Little Mermaid" belongs to the Danish writer Hans Christan Andersen. _


	5. Pajamas

She heard the doorbell ring and yawned. The girl got up off her comfy, comfy bed and stretched before going to get the door.  
>"Hola?"<br>"Pana did y-" Denmark stared at the still tired Panamanian as blood rushed to his cheeks. Panama was clad in lacy red and white panties and a matching brassier, which emphasized her large breasts. She had forgotten about their date at five, so this was mostly a sorry present in the Dane's imagination.  
>"Den," she yawned again. "What're you doing? It's like, eleven or somethin... Denmark?" she gazed up to the tall Dane lazily as she saw him clap his hand over his nose and mouth. She tilted her head curiously and yawned. He panicked. She stretched again and watched him. "You look stupid with your hand over your mouth and nose." the girl rose to her tippy toes and curled her smaller hand around the man's wrist, gently tugging at it.<br>"C'mon, mo- Mnmph!" he quickly moved his hand and pressed his lips against hers, hoping she wouldn't notice the blood on his hand. Her cheeks began to redden as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head, deepening the kiss. The air was beginning to thicken as soon as his tongue faintly traced her lip. Her lips instantly parted, their tongues meeting in a heated tango. Minutes pass before the two pulled away, a thin line of saliva connecting their lips.  
>"De-!" Panama suddenly stopped, the look in her eyes unreadable, and smirked. "You dirty perv." His eyes went wide as she began to laugh. "You pervert! Getting a nosebleed from seeing me in my pajamas!" she cackled. He blushed and looked away. She forced him to look down at her by pulling on his tie, to align his face with hers once she stopped laughing. "Well, let's see if you'll suffer a nosebleed if you see my tracts of land and the Panama Canal~" she grinned and pulled him down for another kiss.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Rated T for Pana's... inappropriateness. xD<em>


	6. Holy Spirit Orchids

Panama tended to her garden of Holy Spirit Orchids, humming quietly and happily in the one o'clock sun. She didn't sense the staggeringly tall (well, compared to her, at least. He was a little shorter than Sweden, his fellow Nordic, who was 182 cm tall compared to the Dane's 179 cm height. She was only 152 cm tall, so a lot of countries were taller than her.) Nordic approaching her. Until he gave a sonorous laugh and cheer of "PANA~!" before tripping over a stepping stones close to the small garden.  
>"Denmark, go away!" the girl soon cried in panic after seeing the Dane tripping. "Don't! Don't come near my orchids! No!"<br>"Oompf!" he fell face first into the middle of the small garden, much to the woman's horror.  
>"My...Holy Spirits..." her shoulders slumped, staring at the crushed flora heartbrokenly. "M-My.. H-Holy Spirits..." her head hung in despair.<br>"Pana...?" the Dane sat up and brushed off some dirt off him, spitting out dirt as well. "Hey, Pana."  
>"Leave." her tone was dark, low.<br>"Pana, it wa-"  
>"I said LEAVE!" the blonde jumped when the girl raised her voice. She whipped her head up and he saw that she was holding back tears. "You RUINED my Holy Spirit Orchids'"<br>"Pa-" she wouldn't hear any excuses. She rushed into the house as tears streamed down her cheeks, leaving the European country clueless."Did... I just make Pana cry?" he murmured as he soon ran off to a flower shop. 'Like hell I'm not going to make this up to her! What were they called? Oh yeah! Holy Spirit Orchids!' As the Dane spent hours trying to find the rare flower, the girl sat in her bathroom, crying, not budging yet to take a well needed bath after tending to her large arrangement of flora. It was six o'clock, when she got up and drew a bath for herself. She sunk into the balmy water and into the soapy bubbles, trying to relax and forget about the incident. She inhaled the warm, sweet scent of the steam and smiled slightly, sniffling. The Spaniard stared up at the ceiling as she thought things over, slowly starting to feel tired and relaxed by the chamomile candles she lit. It wasn't until seven thirty did she get out, hearing a knock at the door. She drained the bath and toweled off the bubbles from her curved yet thin figure before tying her midnight blue silk robe around her and went to the door.  
>"Hola-" she stared up to the tall Dane hurtly and annoyedly.<br>"Pana! I have something to make up for what happened earlier!" the Dane quickly said, noting how her grip on her door tightened. He held out a simple and medium large-ish sized box, with holes in it that caused the girl to get curious.  
>"Hn?" she gently took the box and sat on the floor to open the box.<br>"Mew!"  
>"Arf!" these two simple sounds caused a wide smile to replace the girl's scowl. A very fluffy kitten and little puppy sat in the box, now cheerily mewling and barking up to her. She picked the two animals gingerly and cuddled them to her bosom. Then she looked to the Dane.<br>"Thank you."  
>"That's not it." he smiled. "I also have these." he held out a small bouquet of Holy Spirit Orchids and as she noticed, there were a couple of small pots full of buds. She felt tears well up again, and gazed up to the Dane, whom she just noticed was very dusty."I was looking for hours for them."<br>"Wh-" she began, being cut off when the Nordic tipped her chin up to look her in the eye.  
>"I had to make it up to you. I don't like making the girl I like cry." he smiled down to her, before kissing her softly. Blood rushed to her cheeks quickly. "I'm sorry, Pana. It was an accident and I didn't know how much these flowers mean to you."<br>"You idiot." the Dane looked at her surprisedly, before smiling as she hugged him as tightly she could with her two new pets in her arms. "Gracias mi idiota danés cariño." she grumbled, trying to hide a delighted smile and burying her head into the Nordic's chest. "Te quiero mucho." She heard a questioning sound, and grinned.  
>'Thank goodness he can't understand Spanish.'<p>

* * *

><p><em>Gracias mi idiota danés cariño - Thank you my stupid Danish sweetie.<em>

_Te quiero mucho - I love you so much_

_Holy Spirit Orchids are Panama's national flower and very beautiful._


End file.
